Slave of Pain
by Wildgodess451
Summary: Red Alert is forced to be a sex toy for Starscream and keep it a secret. Can the Autobots and Inferno save him and stop Starscream
1. Chapter 1

[2 AM]

Red Alert walked through the forest hours after they stopped a nuclear bomb made by the Decepticons at City Hall. Feeling tired after walking around all day Red heard the sound of thunder as he found a cave near where he stood not noticing that a certain red and white seeker was following him.

"I should be getting back to base" Red Alert said to himself perparing to leave until Starscream revealed himself to the Security Director.

"Starscream, what are you doing here!" said Red Alert "Looking for you, of course. Dear, Red" the seeker replied with a sly smile.

"What? Why?" Red Alert asked. "Oh. Because I'm in a very erotic mood and you're just perfect for me" Starscream replied before kicking Red Alert in his chest so hard that flew back and his back smashed against the cave's walls.

When all of a sudden, Starscream mounted Red Alert quickly seizing his hands and pinned them to either side of his face. Red Alert was too scared to so anything including scream. He pushed her into his car and shut the door. Red Alert tried to resist but Star was stronger than he was. Red wanted to scream but was cut off by Starscream's mouth crashing down onto his as thunder roared outside.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

"Something that your going to enjoy very much."

Starscream started kissing Red's neck and headed to his mouth.  
>Red Alert tried to get free but Starscream was just too strong. Star continued to kiss Red Alert's chest, neck and lips forcing his tongue in the Autobot's mouth<p>

Red Alert was in too much shock and horror to scream. Tears came streaming down the sides of her face and the feeling that he won't escape.

"It's odd that your precious Inferno hasn't had you yet. I'm so going to enjoy this" Starscream murmured, as he started to grind against him, his lower body moving back and forth as he continued kissing Red Alert's neck

"Please, don't do this," Red Alert began crying. He knew what Starscream was going to do and nothing he could do could stop it. he just wasn't strong enough.

"You look good enough to eat."

"NO STOP, INFERNO HEL-;AHHH!"

Starscream bit down on the Autobot's neck while caressing his chest-plate. "STOP!" Tears welded in Red's optics.

"NO, Please!" Red Alert screamed out before getting punched in his left jaw. Starscream then turned Red Alert on his stomach . The thunder was rambling outside as Starscream forced Red Alert's legs apart with his legs as his free hand moved back to Red Alert's head. . "NO!" Red Alert screamed as Starscream grabbed his hands and held them down above his head.

"You'll love this Red Alert, I just want you so badly," Starscream whispered, ripping Red Alert's codpiece off and tossed it to the side, then Starscream removed his own codpiece. Red Alert continued to cry as Starscream kissed his flesh and body. "Don't worry and enjoy." He said, forcing poor Red on his knees. "I promise you it'll be fun. For me" Star's member neared his Red's port. When Starscream touched him, Red whispered softly "Inferno, save me, please." Lightning struck as Starscream forced himself roughly, tearing him on the inside. Starscream kissed the back of Red Alert's neck.

"Oh, OH, Dear Red, so tight and so good." Starscream began thrusting harder and harder. Red Alert froze as Starscream grunted and trusted repeatedly, growling and grunting with ecstasy as he brought himself and Red Alert closer and closer to overload. Red Alert closed his optics tightly, bracing himself, as Starscream thrusted harder and harder. Starscream's body bucked for as long as he could as overload finally hit him and Red as Star yelled out in ecstasy. Tears were streaming down Red's face. Starscream slumped down on top of the broken Autobot, panting while still within the bot, Starscream smirked as he pulled himself out of Red Alert and looked the broken Autobot and smiled with satisfaction. Red Alert was filled with nothing but pain, hurt and exhaustion, his optics filled with humiliation.

"I want you to wear this during the day." Starscream said as he took Red Alert's right hand and put a ring that blended with his hands color on his middle finger.

"Why" he sobbed

"Just in case, I need you to help me with my personal needs. Dear Red." Starscream said with an evil smile.

"Why would I be your sex slave?" Red Alert asked feeling nauseated. "Because I also have a nuclear bombs at this city's schools, libraries, parks and some under the Autobot base and if you're thinking of telling them you can't, cause that ring allows me to see and hear what you do. So if you tell them, with one push of a button, I can destroy the base and the home of that human boy Spike and his father. So Dear Sweet Red, thank you for a wonderful time tonight and I hope we get to do 'it' again" Starscream said softly before flying off.

Red Alert couldn't believe. He had been chosen as a decepticon's sex toy and Star even thanked him for it! Red Alert couldn't believe it.

Later that night, Red Alert stood in the shower, quietly sobbing as his tears leaked from her optics and mixed with the water below. He felt dirty, used, humiliated- feeling those emotions and many more when and during, while Starscream forced into him.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" Red thought to himself as he scrubbed away as hard as he could even hard enough to hurt himself, trying to cleanse himself. It was very late at night,

Red Alert wanted to tell the team about the bomb, but then he remembered that if he did Starscream would blow up the base or kill Sparkplug and Spike before the Autobot's could have a chance to help them. Red Alert had no chose but to nothing but a sex toy for a Deception.

After finishing his long shower Red Alert walked quietly to his berth. "Inferno didn't save me when I needed him. He didn't come for me, He didn't help me" Red thought to himself sadly as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[At the Decepticon Base]**_

"Starscream, where have you been?" Megatron asked his Second In Command. "Nowhere of your concern. I just need to get out of the base for a while" the seeker replied with a smile. "Don't get smart mouthed with me, Starscream. You should know what happens to smart mouths by now" Megatron told Star with a scowl as the seeker walked out of the room with the smile of knowing he had the Autobots's own Security Director as a mere pleasure toy wrapped around his finger.

_**[Next mourning at Autobot Headquarters]**_

The next day Red Alert awoke from bed feeling sore after the attack. Red Alert sighed heavily as he slowly got out of bed. He then headed straight to the main room for a meeting.

Red Alert ran into Inferno carefully not to look suspicious - "Mourning, Red Alert. How'd you sleep after your walk yesterday?" Inferno said fondly as he put his hand and on Red's shoulder. Red Alert stiffened at the touch.

"Good," Red Alert told him. Inferno bought the excuse without a second thought before going ahead of Red to the next room.

Red Alert, still feeling violated as he walked into the room where Inferno, Optimus, Spike, Sparkpulg, Rachet, Wheeljack, and Hoist waited for him.

"Hey there Red, how you doing?" Wheeljack asked with a smile asked. "I'm fine" Red Alert told him.

"Hey Red. How was your walk last night?" Optimus asked.

"It was peaceful and nice," Red Alert said feeling more violated as lied to his leader.

"That's good."

Red Alert sighed and tried to pay attention to Wheeljack as he tested some invention, But he couldn't. He kept feeling trapped, terrified. Red Alert wanted to scream out to tell his comrades about the bombs but knew Starscream was listening and would blow everyone up.

He was trapped. For the rest of the day Red Alert hid his he would seizing up when Starscream's voice or face flashed in his mind. Red Alert carefully kept his distance from his teammates.

No matter what he did he couldn't get the feeling of Starscream's hands touching him or inside him to go away but the rape still went through his head, feeling more violated, alone and scared. Later, Red Alert walked towards his room trying to act like his normal self again

Red Alert immediately shut the door and leaned against it. He couldn't seem to stop shaking as tears falling from his optics and the feeling of Starscream came into his mind as he slid to the floor.

Red sounded like he was having and anxiety attack, Trembling as he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly as he allowed the tears leak from his optics.

"I've been degraded as a sex toy for a Decepticon" Red Alert thought to himself feeling so violated. "Why...why me?" He choked out, "What did I do to deserve this?" Red said as tears streaked down his face as he sobbed. Until he felt something forcing its way up his throat into his mouth Red ran to a waste receptacle nearby and leaning over it, emptying his digestive tanks with a horribly disgusting retch.

"Oh Primus I don't know what to do. I can't tell my team anything, What can I do? what should I do? Primus, Help me Please." Red Alert begged softly hugging his knees as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks."


End file.
